Run: The Tale of Two Cities
by LadyofMayhem
Summary: The club has escaped death and the law by flying to England to hide out for a while with their London charter. It doesn't take long for Juice to happen upon Giselle, an English girl with a very unique outlook on life. Will Juice listen to all the warnings from his brothers or will he make a decision that could change the club forever? Everyone has a past, right?


**_Disclaimer: I own nothing but Giselle. (Although I wish I owned Theo Rossi.)_**

**_This is a story set in another universe of SOA, all the deaths have happened and everything is the same apart from the fact Juice hasn't betrayed anyone. _**

**_Enjoy! :)_**

* * *

_'Then I'm ready to run, ready to fall, think I'm ready to lose it all…'_

Considering they had been on Oswald's cargo plane for the best part of 10 hours, crammed in between huge crates and with only three seats to share between seven of them, the men were still joking around quite happily as they quickly walked down the runway, towards the hanger. To an outsider it was easy to mistake their apparent enthusiasm for excitement but really it was just relief. Spending the previous two days on the run from their two biggest enemies, the law and the Mexicans, getting hardly any sleep at all, in between a gun battle or two, really took it out of them. But it was over for them now, they had made it to safety in a land most of them had never stepped foot on before, England. They were greeted with brotherly hugs and handshakes before they all settled onto their new rides as they began their hour long journey to the City with their SAMLO brothers.

Each and every one of them rode along the country lanes of England with a sense of freedom, they knew no one would think to look for them there but they also knew just how lucky they were to have escaped with all of them in one piece. They had been close to losing practically every member at some point so it really was a miracle they were all there.

Although he was equally as relieved as the rest of them, Juice had a bad feeling about this trip. He'd wanted and even brought to the table, the idea of just going back to Ireland for a while to lay low. He felt they had way better, stronger and more loyal protection over there; they didn't even really know the London charter, which had been made up of Nomads from Ireland, England and a couple of Americans. No one agreed with his idea, remembering how they had left SAMBEL minus at least two of their members, including a first nine and president. They knew the blood was running bad over there for them and the last thing the club wanted was more beef. This trip, however long it may be, had to be a peaceful one.

Throwing his holster down on the over-sized chair in the corner of his hotel room, Juice lay back on the king sized bed, his right hand running over his Mohican. He was in over his head with the club, he wasn't able to rationalise some of the stuff he'd had to do recently like the other members seemed to be able to and it kept pecking at his head with every peaceful moment he got. Juice was alone with his thoughts for all of about three minutes before his pre-pay started to ring.

"Juicy-boy!" The unmistakeable voice of his Scottish brother bellowed down the phone. "Get yaself showered and in ya best suit – we're off to London's finest whore house."

"Nah, I'm good. Think I'm gonna get myself an early night for once." Juice replied.

"You have 15 minutes to get down here or I'll be up there to drag ya down myself."

Juice knew there was no arguing with him so he didn't bother, instead he made it plainly obvious that he didn't want to be there right up until the moment the boys pulled up outside of a huge house on the West side of London. It was in amongst a normal row of houses and looked as inconspicuous as the next, the only real stand out feature of the house was the gold trim along the white spiked metal fence.

"Make yourself at home boys, this one's mine." Luther, the president of SAMLO said before he threw his arm around a blonde-haired girl that looked at least 25 years his junior. All of them stood in a make-shift huddle as they scoped the place out. There were girls everywhere, all ages, all sizes and all races.

"I think-I think we died on that plane and this is heaven." Tig commented, practically salivating before he began to tail a buxom older lady. "Are you an angel, baby?"

"See you boys later; I'm off to find out what British pussy tastes like." Jax said, before disappearing in amongst the girls as they swamped him.

Soon only Juice was left, wandering around the downstairs of the house. He'd brushed off a few of the girls who had draped themselves over him; none had really spiked his interest so instead he decided to kill some time in the Kitchen, playing games on his phone.

"Fuck shit fuck!" A girl's voice made him jump as the back door opened and she pushed through it, throwing her many bags of grocery shopping down on the kitchen floor in front of Juice.

"Fucking stupid bags. Ouch. Oh sorry, I didn't think anyone would be in here. You know you're not supposed to be in this kitchen, right? The kitchen back there and to the left is the John kitchen." She noticed straight away that he was not like their normal visitors, his tanned skin and mean tats across either side of his Mohican made him look like one of those bad boys from the gangster movies. The normal clientele at the house were business men in their finest suit, she was intrigued by him.

"Oh I'm not a John…well technically I am I guess, but I'm not here to…shall I just go?" Juice found himself stuttering around her, awestruck by her striking appearance. She looked him up and down before a small smile crept on her face; it disappeared so quickly he was second guessing whether he actually saw it in the first place.

"You can stay."

He watched as the girl fluttered about the kitchen putting away all of her shopping before she poured herself a straight Whiskey and downed it in one go.

"Want one?" She asked, he quickly nodded his head figuring he needed something to relax him.

"So you're American." He nodded again before downing the drink, half to impress her and half to calm his now obvious nerves. "Are you part of Luther's gang? Heard him talk a lot about you guys arriving a few nights ago, told us to prepare the house for you and everything, you must be some very important people."

Juice couldn't help but stare as the girl spoke to him in an accent he'd always found attractive but now even more so. She was a little taller than him, although he figured the extra height was probably from the bouncy red curls on her head. Whatever it was, it made Juice stand up extra straight, he hated being shorter than a woman.

"Well I don't know about that, we're just here on a little holiday." The second drink warmed his chest on the way down.

"I wouldn't have had you down as the typical tourist we get around here. You smoke?" She drew for an already-rolled joint from her purse.

"Sure, got my own shop back home."

"You have your own weed shop? Is that even legal?" The girl sparked up the joint as she lead Juice down a trail in the rather large yard out back until they happened upon a bench, well hidden in amongst the trees.

"It is in California, I have a card for it and everything." That was the first time she noticed his smile, bold and bright, it lit up his whole face.

"Cool. I'm Giselle by the way." The girl stuck out her hand formally to shake his hand, he obliged of course.

"Juice. You work here?"

"Yeah, been working here for more years than I care to admit." Giselle passed him the joint. "Started out as one of those regular working girls in there, now I'm reserved for only the top clientele."

"Jesus, you look like you're 18 tops."

"Yeah I know, it's my main selling point. Guys love the idea of sleeping with jail-bait; little do they know they're actually sleeping with a 25 year old." Juice noticed how the bit between both eyes and just above her nose wrinkled when she smiled, it was cute.

"Should you be telling me your secrets?"

"I figured it would be okay considering you haven't asked me how much I cost yet and besides, tonight is my night off."

"This isn't my kinda thing…I mean not that there is anything wrong with what you do or anything...I just, I wouldn't have sex with any of the girls in there. No offence."

"None taken, paying for sex isn't for everyone. Besides, I'm not technically in there." That was the ice-breaker that allowed them both to relax with each other.

"Aren't you cold?" Juice couldn't help but notice how much of her pale skin she was showing in her small crop top and low-cut jeans, her midriff was bare.

"Cold? It's August, this is a warm summer evening for us."

"Warm? Shit, you have no idea how cold I am right now." Juice zipped up the Samcro hoody he was wearing.

"Don't be a pussy, juice. Get it?" He shook his head laughing, he wasn't about to tell her he'd heard that pun a million times before. "Shall we go back inside?"

"Do you want to go back inside?" He replied.

"I'm good here."

"Then I'm good here too."

The two of them quickly became lost in eachothers conversation, an hour or so passed by them fast as they sat talking about nothing in particular, every once in a while Giselle caught him glancing at her from the corner of his eye. For a brief moment she let her mind wonder if he was genuinely interested in her but she knew better than that, guys like him were never interested in her as a person. She figured he probably had some kind of romance fetish and she was his choice of co-star.

_At least this is a new one and he's attractive_. She thought to herself as she watched him greet his friends outside of the house while she sat on the porch not too far away. Just before they were so rudely interrupted by his boisterous friends he had asked for her number, the only reasoning he gave was that he might want to talk to her again. _Might, very charming_.

Despite the fact Juice hadn't shown maybe more than an inch of interest, Giselle still couldn't get him off of her mind as she wandered the dark but not completely empty streets of London on her way home. She had mentioned it was her night off but not the fact she was supposed to have just dropped the shopping off and gone home, he was the reason she had stayed behind for a few extra hours and the reason she was now dodging dark alleyways and strange people in the small hours of the morning. Her phone started vibrating in her pocket, a welcome distraction from what was a pretty unnerving journey. She didn't recognise the number at all.

"Hello?"

"Giselle, its Juice. What are you up to?" His voice was deeper on the phone, she liked it.

"Oh, hey. I'm walking home and it's starting to rain which is just great."

"You're walking home at this time? Isn't that dangerous? I thought you like, lived at that house or something."

"God no, strictly my work place. I'll be okay, only about another 20 minutes and I'll be home."

"A lot can happen in 20 minutes, are you near anywhere you can wait safely for me?"

"You're not coming to get me Juice, I'll be okay."

"Listen to this." He revved his motorbike engine, showing he was already on his way. "Now you're obliged to meet me, go wait somewhere safe and I'll be with you soon."

Giselle looked for the nearest place and happened upon a quite lively pub just around the corner. She didn't really expect Juice to turn up but she had sent the location anyway. He didn't know London at all and the streets could be confusing so the chances of him appearing were slim to none but a wave of excitement washed over her when she spotted him walk through the door in his dark jeans and hoody.

"Do you come here often?" He asked as he placed himself right next to her at the table.

"Funny. Thanks for coming, you really didn't have to." Without thinking, Giselle wiped the rain drops off of his face with the sleeve of her coat. It had made him smile, something about him she was quickly growing to love.

"I know I didn't, couldn't pass up an opportunity to see you again now could I." He winked at her, he was sure it made her blush. "What are we drinking?"

"I'm having a double Vodka and Coke, should you be drinking if you're driving, or riding, whatever the hell the saying is?"

"Riding and one won't hurt. Double Vodka and Coke it is."

One drink quickly turned into two and by the third the Pub had started to play some old school classics prompting Giselle to quickly stand up eagerly.

"Come on, Juice. Let's dance." She grabbed hold of his hand, pulling him up from his seat.

"Eh, no…I don't really do dancing. You can flutter your eye lashes at me all you like, it ain't going to happen."

"Fine, I'll dance and you can watch."

Juice watched mesmerised as Giselle rolled her hips in time to the music, he couldn't understand how everyone wasn't staring at her, she was hypnotizing. Her big curls bounced with her as she turned to face him. Their eyes were locked on each other as she moved closer to him, still moving to the beat, she hovered in between his legs. Juice was finding the temptation to touch her unbearable, she leaned in so her lips were against his ear. His hand slid up the back of her thigh, resting just below the curve of her ass.

"You know…"She whispered into his ear, her breath sending shivers up his spine as it tickled his skin. "Doesn't matter."

Giselle tried to move away from him, embarrassed by what she was about to say but he didn't let her, he pulled her closer, making her fall onto his lap.

"No, you can't tease me like that. What were you going to say?" Giselle could feel how excited she was making him, and by the look on Juice's face it was clear he took pride in that.

"That the way you are looking at me is making me forget there are other people in this room."

"And if there wasn't and it was just us two, what would you do?" He sighed as she began purposely grinding a little on his lap.

"Now that…" She trailed the faintest of kisses up his neck until she reached his ear once more. "That would be telling, mister." She hopped off of him feeling triumphant.

"That's so mean, Giselle, so mean." Juice was more than a little flustered.

"I know." She took his hand. "Come on, let's get out of here."

Giselle argued that they should just get a cab but Juice was insistent he could ride them home. When the pretty nervy journey ended at hers, she told him that under no circumstances was she going to let him ride again in the state he was in, Giselle insisted he stayed at hers until he sobered up.

"Thank you for tonight." Giselle said as the two of them stood inches away from each other in the hallway.

"It was fun, you're such a tease." Juice edged in closer towards her, all he wanted right now was to taste those plump pink lips of hers but she didn't seem to be giving in.

"I'm going to take a quick shower before I head to bed. We have a problem, though."

"What's that?"

"Well you know how cold you find England? I don't have a spare duvet for you to use for the couch, it means you're probably going to have to sleep in my bed with me…I hope you don't mind." Giselle had her innocent girl look perfected and knew it would drive him crazy.

"I was hoping you'd say that." Juice tried to kiss her but she pulled away.

"Shower first and then you can try again."

"Such a tease…" He watched her walk away, giggling to herself.

Giselle was sure she had only been in the shower for no more than ten minutes but clearly that was enough time for Juice to fall asleep waiting for her. She opted out of waking him, deeming it a little mean seeing as he was sleeping so peacefully, in only his boxer-briefs. Instead, she put on the t-shirt he had taken off and slipped in beside him. She curled into his body as he wrapped his arm around her.

* * *

_**Things will start picking up pace now that the introductions have been made. I really hope you enjoy this story as I am enjoying writing it. **_

_**I would love to hear your thoughts about it so far :)**_


End file.
